


Practice Makes Perfect

by batmanandtimelords



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, angus gets injured, hes so sweet, i love him so much, i made myself happy sad, magnus is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanandtimelords/pseuds/batmanandtimelords
Summary: Magnus decides he also wants to teach Angus something.





	Practice Makes Perfect

Magnus was sat at a table in the cafeteria on the base when a familiar voice came behind him. “Good morning sir!” The fighter turned to see young Angus McDonald behind him, tray in his hands. Magnus smiled at the boy, his curly hair sticking out under his cap.

“Good morning Ango.” The boy sat across from the fighter, having to scoot up on the chair. He set a small wand on the table, it was a simple silver wand with a gold star on top. “Is that your wand?” Magnus asked, pointing his fork to the rod. Angus nodded excitedly. 

“Oh yes sir! Taako is teaching me magic! He says I am doing really well.” Angus grinned, his dark eyes lighting up and his fingers flicking excitedly. Magnus took a bite of eggs and nodded. 

“Magic is good and all but what you need to learn is fighting. Sometimes Angus you can’t cast a spell, sometimes you gotta slice and dice.” Magnus said, waving his fork like an ax. Angus’s eyes grew wide. 

“Oh my. I dunno sir, swords and axes scare me.” The boy looked down sheepishly, his feet kicking slightly. Magnus smiled at the boy and set his fork down.

“How about I teach you Angus? We can use training swords. You trust me don’t you?” He said softly, his dark eyes soft. The boy looked up at the fighter and nodded again. 

“Yes sir I trust you.” Angus grabbed his toast and nibbled away at it. Magnus ran his thick fingers through his own dark hair and nodded. 

“Alright. Let’s eat then change and I can show you some basics.” Angus nodded and the two ate in silence. They split up to change and said to meet in the green in fifteen minutes.

Magnus arrived in loose shorts and a tank top that showed off his large arms. Two practice swords thunked together at his waist. People that past the green looked at the fighter, a few blushing and giggling. Magnus grinned and winked at a few of them, making them blush like crazy and scurry away. Before Angus got there, Magnus pulled his long hair up into a bun, a piece sticking out the back like a tail. 

Angus arrived in cloth shorts and a plain shirt, his dark curls free from a cap.”Ango!” The older man greeted him, waving wildly. Angus grinned and ran to his friend. 

“Hi sir!” He bounced on his toes, excited and nervous at the same time. “I’m ready to learn!” Magnus grinned at the boy and pulled the two practice words from his hip. He handed the smaller one to the boy and held his own up. 

“Lesson one is how to hold your sword. Put your dominant hand up top.” Magnus showed Angus how to hold his sword. Angus did so and looked up for approval. “Excellent!” Angus grinned and bounced on his toes again. Magnus showed him how to swing it and the stance to take. Angus copied him. After a few minutes of practicing, Magnus decided it was time to fight. 

“Are you sure sir? I haven’t even had it for a half hour! I don’t want to hurt you.” Angus drummed his fingers nervously on the sword. Magnus waved his hand.

“The best way to learn fighting is to do, like magic.” He explained. Angus nodded. They stood apart and Magnus raises his practice sword. Angus did the same, still nervous. Magnus waited for Angus to move first. The stood still for three minutes before the boy awkwardly ran at Magnus. He clumsily swung his sword and Magnus dodged it slowly so he was almost hit. He swung his sword gently and swiped Angus’s shoulder. The boy squeaked and scrambled away. Angus swung his sword again, hitting Magnus on his side. Magnus grunted with fake pain and Angus gasped. 

“Oh i’m sorry!” He dropped his sword and went to Magnus. “Did I hit to hard? I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Magnus set his hand on Angus’s shoulder. 

“Angus it’s okay. I’m okay. I promise.” He smiled at the boy, whose fingers were flicking faster, his eyes wide with worry, a few tears welling up.. “I promise I’m okay.” He said, softer now, kneeling down in front of the boy. Angus nodded and took a deep breath. His fingers flicked calmer at his sides. 

“Okay sir, I’m sorry.” Angus swiped his tears away and picked his sword up again. “Can we keep going?” Magnus smiled and picked his up as well. Angus swiped at the fighter again, his swing cautious. Magnus blocked it and swung at the boy, making sure to swing at only 1%. Angus ducked clumsily and went for Magnus’s legs. The fighter let him hit his shin which made him wince but he didn’t stop. 

They practiced for twenty minutes before it happened. Magnus had dodged and turned to strike when he miscalculated where Angus was going. His sword connected right with the boy’s face. He heard a crack and Angus screamed in pain. Magnus threw the sword like it burned him and went to the Angus. He was curled up in the grass, his small hands covering his face which was bleeding and had tears streaming down it. 

“Angus! I’m so sorry I’m so sorry oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” Magnus babbled, panic rising in his chest. Angus whimpered and cried. Magnus scooped the small boy into his arms and ran as quick as he could without jostling him to the infirmary. “Move!” He yelled at the people in his way. They jumped to the side, watching the large man race pass them. Angus was curled up in his arms, blood staining his shirt. 

When he reached the infirmary he shouted for someone and set Angus down in the closest bed. A dragonborn man came over. “We were training and I accidentally hit him in the face” Magnus babbled quickly, standing protectively over Angus. The dragonborn pulled Angus’s hands away from his face. His nose was gushing blood, his lips and nose were swelling already. The dragonborn cleaned his face and put some ice on it. He told Magnus the boy’s nose was broken. Magnus watched the whole time, comforting Angus. 

“Sir, I’m okay.” The boy finally mumbled through puffy lips. Magnus shook his head. 

“No no no I hit you Angus. I hit you with a sword!” Magnus cried, getting shushed by some nurses. Angus shrugged. “No! I hit you, a child!” Magnus was shaking and shook his head. “I’m so sorry Angus. I shouldn’t teach you any more.” 

“No! Sir I want to learn! Please I want to keep learning. I want to be strong like you. I want to be able to protect my friends like you!” Fire sparked in Angus’s eyes, a familiar fire to Magnus. He looked at the boy, shocked. His nose was broken, his lips bruised and puffy and yet he wanted to continue. He wanted to person who injured him to keep teaching him. He wanted to be like Magnus. The fighter sniffled and nodded. 

“Okay Angus, we can keep up. You have to heal first though.” Angus nodded eagerly, his hands flapping. Magnus grinned. “Get some rest okay? I’ll come by later with some chocolate and books.” He stood and ruffled the boy’s curls.He walked out of the infirmary and smiled at the sky. “He wants to be like me.” He whispered to himself and sniffled again, a few tears welling in the man’s eyes. He set off to find Angus’s favorite chocolates and books.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus would makes such a good dad.


End file.
